Katon Massacre
by ToriIsland
Summary: There are 2 new ninja's in town, and they're pretty skilled at that. Is it possible for a stranger to be a friend, and an enemy at the same time? SasuSaku, HinaOC, NaruHina, NaruOC


**Katon massacre **

Chapter 1

Crescent Sun

**A/N: Hi, it's ToriIsland, and this is my stunning return. You're probably asking when I'm going to finish Ruby or Jealousy. The answer is soon. In the mean time, while I finish them up, here are some stories that I've wrote, but never sent into This is my favorite, and if you guys like it, I'll make a second chapter…**

---

Breezes blew the cherry blossoms into the village square. As all the people walked through the streets, they saw a pink-haired woman sitting on a bench sighing, her hair blowing in the wind. She finished her sighing, and she noticed that a brunette had just sat next to her and picked a flowing blossom out of her hair.

"Oh, Sasuke." Sakura sighed. "Why are you here?"

"So you don't want me here, huh?" Sasuke asked.

"No, of course you can stay Sasuke!"

Sasuke brushed a strand of Sakura's hair out of her face, and caressed the back of his hand on her face. As Sakura sheepishly reached out for Sasuke's hand, she was interrupted by a ninja jumping in front of her. She was so startled, she fell off the bench.

"Owww… I'm 21 and I _still_ fall down…" She rubbed her head and looked up to see that the ninja was Naruto.

"Hey guys, there are new ninjas here at the gate." He exclaimed. "We should go take a look!"

---

They had just arrived at the village gate to see a grass-green haired man. (He looked very strong, and he looked about 25.) He wore a tunic and tight back pants, and he was carrying a midnight-blue long haired woman on his shoulder. All she wore were white wrappings from her underarms down to where her legs began, so it looked like a strapless one-piece bathing suit, but with a few wrapping strands hanging behind her. On top of it, she wore a black bra, and black cloth tied to look like underwear, plus, she wore a transparent mesh jacket that went down to her ankles.

At their arrival, all the girls swooned over the man, and the boys drooled over the lady.

When they finally arrived at the village square, the lady jumped off the man's shoulder. Naruto rushed through the crowd, along with Sakura and Sasuke. As he approached her, the woman turned around and greeted Naruto.

"Hello young man, how are you doing this fine morning?"

Naruto looked at her strangely. "Um, fine…?"

Sasuke had enough of small talk, so he pushed Naruto aside and asked a question in a cold tone. "What's your name?"

"Why, don't we have a _rude_ one here." the woman said. "If you really must know, my name is Llueda, and my pal right here's Riokuo."

Sakura ran up and grabbed Riokuo's hand with hearts in her eyes.

"Hi Riokuo! My name's Sakura, and I'm glad to meet you!" she gushed.

Llueda tore Riokuo's hand out of Sakura and hissed. "Stay back, he's my butler, and I don't want him preoccupied with another lass as always. He'll skip out on his duties."

"Llueda!" Riokuo exclaimed. "You have no command over me! All I did was bring you here because you beat me."

"Yeah, and I can kick your ass _again_ if you want." Llueda pulled out a kunai and pointed it to him. Riokuo backed away with his hands in the air.

"Okay! Okay! I'm your butler!"

"_Ahem_!"  
The arguing ninjas turned around to face Naruto, who looked pretty bored.

"If you're done, we'll be leaving." Naruto said, as he started to walk away.

"Naruto!" Sakura pulled Naruto back by his ear. "We haven't said our names to Llueda and _Riokuo…" _

She turned to face Llueda, and proudly stated, "I'm Sakura, and that's Naruto, and Sasuke's the one over there!"

"Let's go." Sasuke shouted, already annoyed.

"It looks like you friend's in a hurry… I'll catch you later." Llueda bade, as she and Riokuo disappeared from their sight.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and slapped the emo adult. "Ya' see what you've done now!"

---

Sasuke and Naruto had already gone home, but Sakura sat at the village gate, looking at the stars, as the sky had started to darken. She gasped when a woman appeared next to her. I took some time for Sakura to realize that it was Llueda.

"So, you seem all lonely here, staring at the night sky." Llueda turned to face Sakura. "Thinking of someone?" Llueda finished, with a wide smirk on her face.

Sakura was surprised. "How did you know?" she asked.

"It may be dark, but I can see your face as if it was day!"

Sakura blushed. "Yeah, I'm thinking of Sasuke…"

Llueda thought for a moment. Then she thunk of something.

"Hey, Sakura, I an teach you how to get Sasuke for yourself…"

"Huh? Why? **How**?"

"Whoa! Calm down there!" Llueda said. "I'll teach you a simple, but foreign and mysterious, plus unknown jutsu. It's called the Blue Heart jutsu. I'll teach you it before the midnight…"

"How does it work?" she asked.

"Easy! It closes his heart, and the only way to open it is to act… how should I say this… sexy. Whoever opens his heart, is his true love for eternity, unless someone uses the jutsu again on him." Llueda explained.

"How do I act sexy?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm…" Llueda pondered for a moment. "I don't know… strip all your clothes off and dance for him…"

Sakura stared at her palms. She wanted Sasuke, but she didn't want to close his heart… but she was desperate.

Sakura shook Llueda's hand. "Teach me…"

---

After 5 hours of training, Sakura finally mastered the jutsu.

Llueda reviewed the final pointers, and disappeared, leaving Sakura there, as it started to rain.

Sakura walked to Sasuke's house. She was soaked when she pressed the doorbell. As Sasuke opened the door, he saw Sakura's state.

"Sakura, come in. I'll get a towel for you." He closed the door when she entered and strode to the bathroom, and came out with a large linen towel. He went to his room, and left Sakura in the living room to take off her clothes, and wrap herself in the towel.

"Call me when you're done." he said, and he closed the door behind him. When Sakura was done, she sat on Sasuke's couch and prayed for Sasuke's safety. She stood up and called in Sasuke.

When Sasuke came in, he was blinded by a light. Sakura had preformed the jutsu, and so Sasuke dropped lifelessly onto the couch. His eyes were open, and were glowing blue but he still couldn't move. Sakura went where he was, and took off everything that he was wearing.

She stood in front of him, and slowly untied the knot in her towel, letting it fall to the floor, revealing her unclothed body. She cleared the contents from Sasuke's coffee table, and laid down belly down on the table, her legs up in the air, and her chin on the palms of her hand. It didn't work, so she had to think up of something else that'll work on him.

Sakura took a stool and sat down on it, near where Sasuke sat. She took his hand and laid it on her breast, pressing it down. _That_ had worked.

Sasuke woke up from his "slumber" and saw Sakura. He immediately fell in love with her, and reached out, and forced Sakura down on his couch, and he laid his bare body on Sakura's and laid his tongue in her mouth. Sakura didn't argue… it felt _good_…

There they spent the night. The next morning, they woke up wet with sweat.

---

_Till this day, Sakura never forgot the sin that she had committed that night, and what danger it brought her the next day…_

_---_

**A/N: So… How'd ya' like it? It may be rusty round the edges, but it's only so you can read it until I post the next chapters of Jealousy and Ruby.**

**-ToriIsland.**


End file.
